Overstatement
by coolwritingmonster
Summary: See, Bitters isn't that terrible. Bitters-centric. Kogan slashy. Short drabble. (Not my best work: I apologize in advance.)


**AN: Another quick Kogan drabble from Bitters' point of view. **_**Yes**_** that Bitters. He amuses me for some reason. Not very well done but all I could do during exam period haha. Enjoy!**

Contrary to popular belief, Reginald Bitters isn't _that_ terrible.

Yes, he may be a moody, mercurial, _slightly_ bitter hotel manager with money grubbing tendencies – and a party pooper hell-bent on destroying fun (_especially_ when he's not involved, which is all the time, now that he thinks about it). Alright fine, he is plenty terrible but that isn't the point.

Point is, Bitters was actually quite observant and helpful – sometimes that is, unless he was up against the devil spawn (or Katie Knight, but he most definitely prefers the term "devil spawn"). Being cooped up either in his office or the front desk, he was often bored – and _definitely_ not because he had a soft spot for a certain troublemaking boy band – and what better to pass the time then to people-watch.

-/-

From the first time Big Time Rush walked into the Palm Woods lobby, he already saw, possibly before the 2 people in question were _even _aware of it, the wide, face-splitting smiles, the stares, the protective stances and _yes_, even the fleeting glances. As their stay at the hotel became longer, it got more and more obvious to him. He saw the incessant need to be with each other at all times, the _need_ to have an arm slung over the brunette's shoulder, or a hand pressing into the blonde's thigh.

He watched as the touches grew longer and longer, the stares and glances more and more blatant, as the two grew closer and _closerandcloser, _when well, it was pretty much the two of them in their own little world. Then Jo and Camille had to come in and _ruin_ things, forcing the two almost lovers apart. Soon the touches became shorter and shorter, the glances almost non-existent as both became immersed in relationships that weren't supposed to be (because they were supposed to be together damn it). It almost seemed like they were happy – key word being almost.

(Not that Bitters particularly cared of course. He was _most definitely_ not a supporter of Kogan).

But he couldn't help but notice the tiny glimmer of sadness in green and brown as they gazed upon each other with their respective girlfriends. Logan, Bitters observed on several occasions, would flee the scene almost immediately after Kendall appeared with Jo in tow. Green eyes too would continually flit around, only half paying attention to his blonde girlfriend as he searched for the elusive brunette, shoulders eventually slumping in disappointment.

(Such things happened so often that Bitters wondered in frustration if he should just hit the two until they finally have the _sense_ to dump their girlfriends and run into each other's arms.)

It eventually came to a point where he just couldn't take it anymore. Kogan was going to happen damn it. With a huge sigh (and disbelief that he was _actually_ going to do this), Bitters picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Bitters here. I need your help…"

-/-

After (very _very_ unwillingly) parting with 100 dollars, he was now staked out in a tree hat within the bushes next to the janitor's closet, walkie-talkie in hand for instructions from Katie Knight.

"Bitters, now!" The talkie buzzed.

Seeing Kendall approach, Bitters quickly grabbed onto the blonde and pushed him into the janitor's closet, trapping him inside. The brunette, unfortunately faced the same fate.

"Now, you two aren't coming out until you talk it out!" Bitters yelled from the outside, thumping the door twice to make his point.

When the two exited hours later, the blonde's hair suspiciously mussed up and Logan's lips swollen, he was quite sure they had finally _talked_ it out (not that there was much talking anyway).

(Not that he'll willingly admit it, but seeing the two together, holding hands and all, made him quite glad he spent that 100 dollars.)

-/-

See, Bitters isn't all _that_ terrible.


End file.
